


Yuri Plisetsky - Alpha Skater

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Found Family Dynamics, Gen, Maternal Lilia, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Presentation heat, alpha Lilia Baronovskaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: At the end of a whirlwind of success in Barcelona, fifteen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky starts to feel very unwell on the way back to Saint Petersburg.  His secret taking away the elation of his victory, but at least he isn't alone -- not anymore, not if Lilia has anything to say about it.Day 3 of YOI Rare Pair Week -- Omegaverse
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Yuri Plisetsky - Alpha Skater

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as an 11 year later add on to [ Secrets Kept ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136848) but it is also entirely stand alone :)

Yuri Plisetsky, alpha skater

Barcelona, the airport, Yuri's head was still spinning. He felt the strong grip on his upper arm as he was led onto the airplane to go home. He wasn't hearing much though. He couldn't focus on anything, but he had won! He was the senior champion in the Grand Prix final! He had beaten them all in his first year of being a senior, then he had snuck into a club and found Otabek and they had bought clothes, and he had skated to an amazing song, and Otabek had bitten the glove off of his hand and … as soon as he was sitting on the plane, he swallowed as everything collapsed back into the here and now, "I don't feel good?"

Yuri had thought it was just all of the excitement. He had thought it was the adrenaline from this amazing week. So much had happened, so much amazing and unbelievable events had happened. He hadn't slept in two days. He had been too excited, too …. Just too everything.

Lilia was sitting in the middle seat of the aisle, keeping her hand softly on him. "I know Yuratchka, shhh just sit, we'll be home by tonight." She reached over, pulling Yuri's head to her shoulder, radiating the controlled calm she always had.

Yakov pulled a water bottle out of his bag, passing it over, "Drink." He sounded as gruff as always.

"I'm tired, I don't want to be tired, I … want to …"

"Shhh, sleep." Lilia's voice was a whisper this time.

Yuri tried to sit up, looking at the two as he narrowed his eyes, "What did you give me…"

Lilia leaned over, a rare kiss pressed to his temple. "Something so you sleep. We'll be home soon. You'll see a doctor there. Just rest for me."

He nodded, closing his eyes as he let himself lean against Lilia, not realizing how he was drawn to the older alpha. She radiated a maternal calm though -- and he was drawn to that to a level he had never felt before.

Whatever medication he had been given was enough and before the plane even pulled from the gate, he was sound asleep. 

* * *

The ride from the airport to Lilia's house was a blur. He was near positive that Yakov actually carried him from the cab to the house. He wasn't sure, maybe he had walked. What he did know was that as soon as he was on the couch in Lilia's house, he was grabbing every blanket as he pulled them down onto him. He tried to tug off his jacket and his shirt, but at the same time, he was freezing and too hot. He didn't know what he wanted, just knowing how uncomfortable everything was right now.

When there was a knock on the door, he whined even louder. When he saw the doctor walk in, he realized what was going on and he felt his shoulder just slump. "No ...Lilia, no …"

The doctor walked over, but Yuri tried to not pay any attention. His temperature was taken and he didn't even open his eyes or fight as he was changed from his clothes to some loose-fitting sweatpants. Whatever was being said was in soft whispers between the alphas in the room -- and no matter what Yuri's papers said, he knew he wasn't an alpha. His papers were a lie.

He whimpered again as he felt someone sit down next to him. Then he was drawn into warm arms and he started to cry. "It hurts."

"I know, I know …" Softly Lilia shushed him as she pulled him into her lap, wrapping blankets around him. 

She looked across the room to the doctor and Yakov. "I'll stay with him as long as I can." She was more than old enough to be his mother -- and his mother … that was a tragedy. He had no blood family here, the only question was if her bond with him was strong enough for him to be helped through this by her.

She picked him up, still wrapped in the blankets to carry him to her room. It might be better to bring the boy to his own room, but there was nothing in the world getting Lilia to spend a few days in that boy's disaster of a room. Instead, the curtains were pulled aside from her own bed and he was gently set on lace embroidered pillows as more blankets were brought to him.

As the sun set, Yuri woke up, warmer than before, his skin on fire and itching. As he whined, he was pulled closer to Lilia, his face pressed to the soft lace of her nightclothes and he breathed in deeply. As she gently shushed him, he started to purr. He hardly ever purred. It had been trained out of him as a child -- alphas did not purr hardly ever. He had to make sure not to purr as a child. Now though, curled up to Lilia with the soft droning of some soap opera on the bedroom TV, he purred. For the moment the pain of earlier had faded. For the moment, he was comfortable and comforted. The victory and elation that he had felt just days ago were lost in a fever of pain. The unfairness of how once again his secondary gender had stolen away from him what he would have had in another life was forgotten as Lilia gently played with his hair, whispering soft words as he fell asleep on her.

* * *

Once the boy was asleep, Lilia sighed, looking down at him. She had never thought this would be something she'd experience. She'd never had children of her own. It wasn't that unusual for an alpha female, and she had had her career and so many students. Never before had one of those students been like this one though. Not like Yuri, the grandson of her husband's on again and off again lover. Yuri who she had disliked from the moment she had heard his family name. He had grown on her -- and his secret was safe with her. She'd never betray him. Softly, she placed a kiss on the top of his head. 

The boy's pains would get worse, and maybe at some point, she would have to leave him alone, but for now, for his presentation heat, she was here with him and he was clinging to her as if she were his mother, and there was no greater gift she could get from the boy. She loved him. His sass, his determination, his drive -- and the sweetness he had underneath that he tried so hard to hide. She loved all of him with all of her heart, and God help anyone who ever tried to hurt him. Not by blood, but by choice, this boy was hers now. Somehow, they'd get through this. He had taken what was broken and healed it, starting with her shattered heart. 

  
  
  



End file.
